


His Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Hands [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She hates his hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

She hates his hands.  

 

He's always touching things, always picking up objects at crime scenes before they've been catalogued.  During their first few cases together his fingerprints keep popping up on evidence when he forgets about gloves.  It irks her to have to add him to their database of law enforcement elimination prints.  It's not his job, but he just keeps showing up, using his hands to disrupt her life.  

 

He moves things around on her desk.  He adjusts the height of her chair.  

 

It's like his hands have a life of their own, and just can't be still.  When she's trying to concentrate on paperwork he taps his fingers on the edge of the desk, or fiddles with paperclips and post-it notes, all the while watching her creepily.  

 

His hands save her life on more than one occasion, beating an assassin or pulling her to the surface from a submerged car.  His hands bring her pleasure when they finally come together and his fingers explore her body as they lie in bed.  When he can't kiss her in the Precinct he invents a secret handshake, and she can finally admit it to herself, albeit reluctantly.  

 

She loves his hands.  


End file.
